makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Samantha Samson
Bio Samantha is a young girl with psychic powers. Half of her powers were awakened at the age of 10; and since then, she has been considered an outcast by other people, or a witch or demon to others. She has been looking for answers about her "problem" and she will do anything to cure this "problem". Powers/Weapons Samantha posses various powers such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, channeling, astral projection, transvection and energy medicine. Movelist Special Moves *Teleport Punch - Sam teleports in a cloud of fire and punches the opponent from behind upon reappearing. *Telekinetic Slam - Using her telekinesis, Sam lifts the opponent and slams him/her hard on the ground allowing for a combo. *Psy-Bomb - Sam a green zig-zag beam at the opponent. *Mystic Float - Sam propels herself into the air for a few seconds using her telekinesis. She can do one of the following moves: **Mystic Bomb - Sam slams back down on the ground, creating a small shockwave. **Divekick - Sam divekicks forward. *Force Push - Using her telekinesis, Sam lifts and pushes away the opponent slowly until she shoots him/her with a telekinetic blast. *Throw - Sam lifts the opponent up via telekinesis, then slams his/her head into the ground. *Reverse Throw - Same thing except she throws him/her to the other side. Super Move *Energy Medicine - Sam heals herself. Creepy Finishers *Astral Magic - Sam's astral self is sent out and enters the opponent's body. It then catches fire, burning the opponent to death. *Telekinetic Tear - Sam lifts up the victim with her telekinesis. With both hands, she brings him/her together as the opponent is forced into a fetal position before spreading the opponent and ripping him/her in half. Friendship *Sam puls out a bowl and uses her telekinesis to grab some chips. Poses Intro *Sam floats in and says, "We don't have to fight, you know." Win *Sam floats into a sitting position. Victory *Sam floats and says, "I'm sorry, but you forced my hand." Win Quotes *"I'm not a witch. There are no witches." *"There are other people like me who can do what I do." Arcade Mode Intro *All throughout her life, Samantha Samson had dealt with rejection. Ever since birth, she had been gifted with weird powers. Despite this, her parents cared for her like she was a normal person...until that day when they were killed. Samantha then heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Despite being a pacifist, Samantha decided to join, hoping to understand her powers and to see if she could rid herself of them. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Samantha had finally learned about the origin of her powers; Samantha was actually a descendant of the Holders. The object she holds is a pendant that her grandma gave to her when she was born. She would be known as the Holder of the Mind. She's now collecting for the rest of the objects knowing that this would mean the end of the world. Notes *A lot of her moves are borrowed from Ermac from Mortal Kombat. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters